Love Sick Puppy
by Lux et Veritas
Summary: Complete HGSS Hermione and Snape have a secret, so the rest of the school need to know. Warning: OOCness.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP and all affiliated stuff..

I finished this fic 2 years and 8 days ago.. Somewhere along the line I forgot to post it..

Dedicated to my Beta sstarmac, who I don't think actually beta'd this.. If it makes sense she probably did! Kudos to you sstarmac!

* * *

CHAPTER : The one and only...

* * *

Hermione Granger walked down the hall, towards the dungeons - Potions,her favourite class had started 10 minutes ago, and with less than two weeks left of this, her final year at Hogwarts, she didn't want to miss any lessons. As she thought about the reason she was missing the class, a smile lit her face. Hermione was pregnant – to the _evil_ Professor Snape. Who would have thought that little know-it-all Granger would get pregnant to a former Death-eater. She giggled, Harry and Ron may have survived the final battle against Voldemort last year, but this news would just kill them!

Unfortunately she couldn't tell them, not yet anyway, but after Graduation she would tell them how she and Severus had admitted their feelings to each other last year after her 17th birthday party and how after explaining the situation to Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and her parents, they had received permission to get married, after all she was already considered an adult in the wizarding world. Although they had requested that no other teachers or students find out until after graduation.

She had respected their wishes, more so because it was fun than any other reason. She secretly flooed from her Head girls room to Severus' quarters at night, and back the next morning, they had secret conversations using his skills at Occlumency during class, at first that had been confusing, but after just a few minor slip-ups (that had received strange glances from the class) they had become adept at having two conversations at once. The most fun, though, were the detentions she had, more and more frequently. Although Harry and Ron had sympathy for her, they weren't at all worried about the amount of detentions as Severus had stopped taking points off with the detentions. Hermione wouldn't let him; they were too close in the house cup.

--

Hermione grinned, just yesterday in class; Severus had been whispering very naughty things into her mind, even after a year of marriage, the things he said made her giggle and blush.

"Miss Granger, would you like to share your thoughts with the rest of the class?" Severus sneered at her, "After all it must be very important for you to interrupt my class."

Hermione had just smiled; she wished that back in first year she had known how fake that sneer was.

"_I think I will tell them" _she told him silently

"_You wouldn't!"_

"_I would" _

"Miss Granger, you will see me after class."

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry Professor Snape, it won't happen again." - _"Now stop distracting me, I need to finish my potion so I don't get in trouble of my Evil Professor!"_

Severus smiled.

"Professor, are you ok?" asked Draco, looking stunned at the smile on his Professors face.

Severus had then set his face back into his normal scowl. "I'm fine, just thinking of things that the next person that interrupts me will have to do on detention!"

--

Hermione reached the classroom and knocked on the open door, she could see that Severus had been in the middle of a long tirade, directed at Neville Longbottom. Good she thought, he picks on Neville way too much.

Severus stopped and looked up. "Miss Granger, thank you for taking the time out of your busy day to join us." – _"Hermione! Are you ok? Why are you late? What happened?"_

"My apologies for interrupting, Professor as you were _obviously_ in the middle of a very important lesson" she drawled, looking pointedly at Neville. Severus just raised an eyebrow. "I have just come to give you this note from Headmaster Dumbledore; I will not be joining the class today" – _"I'm going into Hogsmeade to see a healer, Severus, I think I'm pregnant!"_

Severus' face lit up, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop smiling through class. "This is brilliant Miss Granger; the rest of the class might actually get some work done without you constantly annoying us with your incessant questions." – _"I'll meet you there straight after class – I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

Severus turned back to the rest of the class. During the time he had been speaking to Hermione, someone had fixed up Neville's potion, it was no longer the lime green color that it had been, and it was now deep blue. It must have been Harry or Ron, he thought, Neville wouldn't know how to fix it himself. And for the first time, he didn't care.

"Excellent work Mr. Longbottom, you have obviously fixed up your mistake – 10 points to Gryffindor." Next he turned to Harry. Harry although shocked at his statement, did not expect the same to happen to him, Professor Snape may dislike Neville, but he hated him. Severus thought for a moment, If Hermione was pregnant; he didn't want his child, their child, to be treated badly because of him. With a start, he finally realized that Harry was not James; Harry had done nothing wrong to him, Harry's attitude towards him was basically just a result of being constantly harassed for no good reason. Severus peered into the cauldron. "Very well done Mr. Potter, for excellent work and helpfulness towards Mr. Longbottom, I award you 50 points."

Harry fell off his chair.

Severus walked around, bestowing points on everyone whose potions were even close to the correct color. This isn't good he realized, the Gryffindors in his class were much better than the Slytherin's, and so in his new found good mood, he had been giving them more points, close to 200 more, and it was only to weeks until the winner of the house cup would be announced. He spun around and stalked to his desk, staring around the room to find an excuse to deduct points from the Gryffindors.

He looked at the clock on the wall, it was still 15 minutes to the end of the lesson, and everyone had now bottled their potions, cleaned up and had begun copying notes off the board.

"That's enough for today" He announced, he really couldn't wait another 15 minutes. "Pack up and get out!"

Everyone just stared "Now!" He barked. They ran for the door, he glared menacingly at the last stragglers, and followed close behind them out the door. He strode with grim determination out the front exit of Hogwarts, apparating to Hogsmeade as soon as possible.

Hermione was waiting outside the centre when he arrived, he smiled and her face broke into a grin, she ran over to him and they quickly apparated away.

They went up to Hermione's room, as it was the closest, through the secret entrance that Dumbledore had shown them the year before, not that he was condoning anything he had said with a twinkle in his eyes, he just didn't want them to get caught by any students.

Over the next week they celebrated the fact that in just under eight months there would be a junior know-it-all or a mini evil Potions Master, in fact they celebrated in much the same way that caused the situation to occur!

Finally, Graduation day arrived, Hermione woke up nervous, not because of the ceremony, but because Dumbledore had said she could tell Harry, Ron and the rest of her friends about the marriage after the ceremony.

It was just after 6am within the next hour everybody would be getting up to start getting ready, but she was already up preparing to go back to her room "It will be ok," said Severus wrapping his arms around her waist. "They love you and not even marrying me will change that."

She smiled at that, "I just hope they don't realize that every time that I've_accidentally_ hexed them has been after they said anything bad about you." Hermione said innocently.

Severus' eyes widened. "You didn't!"

"Harry said that you were going Senile early last week when you gave all the Gryffindors points in Potions, I couldn't let them say that! How would it look if people thought I'd married a senile old man! Besides I only put a slight confusion spell on him, he'd already finished all his tests, where's the harm?" Hermione asked huffily.

"I noticed that he was acting a bit strange but I thought Ron's general incompetence was rubbing off on him. Speaking of Ron… the pointy ears?"

"He called you a bat!"

Severus grinned, and picked Hermione up and spun her around, kissing her firmly when he stopped. "At least you made the punishment fit the crime; you'll make a great Potions Mistress one day."

He released her reluctantly, "It's time for you to go back to your room and back to bed so your friends can wake you up." Hermione sighed; she kissed him one last time and walked to the fireplace.

"The things I have to do… you're lucky I put up with you." She poked her tongue out at him and jumped into the fire just before he could catch her.

--

Everything was going fine so far, Draco, the Head Boy had 'woken' Hermione a few minutes after she had climbed into her bed. He was so nervous; Dumbledore had requested that he do the end of year speech instead of Hermione, as everyone had known that Hermione would eventually be the Head Girl since first year, but Draco had been a surprise, he had to overcome a lot to get here. It had originally been Hermione's idea but still she pretended to be hurt so Draco wouldn't suspect anything.

Hermione listened to Draco's speech, it was perfect, if there had been any mistakes she would have picked them up the first twenty times she heard it. Honestly she had it memorized; she even had repeated it to Severus a few nights ago when he didn't believe her.

After getting ready she went down to the Hall it was already packed, she walked to her seat, they were to sit in alphabetical order, she was directed by a smiling McGonagall to a seat next to the isle, She sat down and looked around, a row ahead and a few seats to her right she saw Harry and two rows behind her was Ron. Hermione stood up and spun around to face McGonagall.

"I should be in front of Harry, Professor! G – Granger, P – Potter…" she trailed off

Professor McGonagall smiled brightly, "Yes dear, I do know my alphabet" and then more softly she said "S – Snape"

Hermione blushed and took her seat. She looked up to the table where the other Professors and Dumbledore sat. Severus looked at her quizzically; he didn't know what was going to happen. She looked at Dumbledore who waved and smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling. Damn those to infernal busybodies!

Hermione sat quietly through the ceremony, barely listening to Draco's speech or the sounds of her classmates as they got their certificates and people around her cheered, she just kept staring at her hands she wasn't allowed to wear her wedding ring at school, but then what was the point not wearing it now, from where she was seated she could guess how they were going to announce her. She took the wedding ring off the necklace around her neck and put it on,

They were up to G now, and as Dumbledore skipped over her name to the next person on the list Ron and Harry looked at her sharply. She smiled weakly to them and raised her face to meet Severus eyes. She almost giggled at the look on his face; she hoped his eyes wouldn't pop out! He had finally realized what was happening and was covering his gaping mouth with his hand.

It was Harry's turn, everybody cheered, after all he was the boy-who-lived. Severus made his way to the end of the line of teachers that were standing to shake each students hand as they graduated. If only for Hermione, he wanted to try to make an effort to become friends, or at least not enemies, with Harry and Ron.

Harry made his way to Severus and politely said "Professor Snape" as he shook his hand.

Just as he turned away Severus said "Wait Mr. Potter – Harry." Severus pulled him aside as Dumbledore continued reading out names, this had to be the hardest thing Severus had ever done. "I just wanted to say, Thank you for your efforts over the last two years, the Wizarding World is a lot better because you are here." He cleared his throat. "I understand that I have probably made your life hell over the last seven years and I want to apologize, I have only recently realized that you are not James, what happened twenty years ago between us should not have affected the way I treated you. I apologize."

For a few moments Harry just stared, eventually he replied "Thank you Sir, I appreciate that, I know how my father and his friends treated you, I know it was wrong, I'm glad that you realize that it was not me. I'm even more so relieved, that during the war, when it actually counted, you were able to put aside those feelings and help Dumbledore's Army. Most of the students here today, myself included, owe you our lives."

Harry walked away to join his friends and Severus just stared. That was unexpected! Although everything Severus had said was true and he meant it, he only had said it for Hermione. He had saved countless students that were here today; during the war, but why would Harry actually admit to that?

"Hermione Snape!" Dumbledore said loudly, much louder than necessary. Hermione looked down at her hands again, groaning at the silence.

"Hermione Snape… Mrs. Snape?" He turned to Severus, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Professor, do know where your wife is?" he asked loudly.

Hermione stood up at this and stalked to the front of the room, shook Dumbledore's hand and grabbed the certificate. "You're evil!" she hissed and still, his eyes twinkled merrily.

As Hermione walked down the line of teachers, she could feel all eyes in the hall on her, McGonagall hugged her warmly, but the rest of her usually chatty teachers just shook her hand, staring at her dazedly. Not one sound came from the students around her.

Severus watched this with amusement, although anyone that looked at him would only see the bored expression on his face. Finally Hermione reached him and shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Darling." He drawled. "Will you hex Minerva and Albus later, or should I?"

Hermione walked to the group of students that had already received their certificates, they stepped aside to let her through, they continued to stare but still no one said a word. Thank god 's' was at the end of the alphabet.

Knowing that he had lost his audiences wrapped attention; he went through the last of the names rather quicker than usual. Some people needed to be called on twice as they were still staring at Hermione.

After the last name was called Dumbledore said, "Congratulations Graduates! Now if everyone could please stand, we will prepare for the feast!"

Everyone stood, as Dumbledore transfigured the uncomfortable chairs into tables and more comfortable seats for the feast most finally recovering from the shock and questioning the people around them about what had just happened.

As the other graduates left the stage, Hermione walked back to Severus, he took her hand and she leaned against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. _"It's best that they know, Hermione, I know you would have liked to warn them first, but it's done now."_

"_I know Severus, but what will I tell Harry and Ron? They're like brothers to me and I left them out of the most important event of my life."_

"_You should probably decide quickly, they're heading this way"_

Hermione spun around, facing Harry and Ron, she backed up against Severus, hoping to be a barrier between the three men. She felt Severus put his hands on her waist; he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Do you really think I'm going to need protection?"

"Yes." She said almost tonelessly and as she reached into her robes for her wand she heard Severus chuckle.

"Snape! Get your hands of Hermione!" Ron shouted, his face was red as he scrambled up the stairs to the stage.

"Ummm, No." was the dry response from behind her.

"Get your hands off her! I'll kill…"

Hermione pointed her wand at him and muttered some words under her breath. Ron fell over completely motionless, unable to speak, but fully aware of his surroundings.

Hermione then looked at Harry, who was walking more slowly the path that Ron just had. Harry stepped over Ron and walked to Severus who stepped out from behind Hermione.

"Good Afternoon, Professor." He reached out to shake Severus' hand, and then graciously bent over Hermione's hand, kissing it in a mock-gentlemanly way. "And Mrs. Snape. How are you both enjoying the festivities?" he asked sarcastically.

Hermione stepped forward and hugged him, "Oh Harry, Thank you! I'm so glad you're not mad at me for not telling you, Dumbledore wouldn't let us, I'm sorry"

"Not mad?" asked Harry wryly, "Are you joking? I'm absolutely livid! I just don't want to be Frozen, I skipped breakfast this morning and I'm starving .I've been waiting for this feast all day!"

Hermione grinned; she knew everything was going to be ok. She looked at Ron; "I'm going to unfreeze you," she said, "But if you so much as look sideways at my husband, I will hex you into the next millennium!"

Harry tried to sit Ron up. "Before you do that dear…" Severus said, and he grabbed her around the waist and kissed – very thoroughly.

A few moments later, Harry coughed. "Ummm Professor Snape," he said. Reluctantly Hermione and Severus broke apart. "Next time you decide to do that to the girl that I consider my sister, would you mind doing a temporary blinding spell?"

Hermione giggled, she waved her wand at Ron who stood up immediately, glaring threateningly at Severus. "You kissed her!" he said menacingly.

"Mr. Weasley, your powers of observation are incredible," Severus said mockingly. "You obviously-" but Hermione cut him off.

"Ron, you need to accept that Severus and I are together, we have been married for over a year, this is the man I love and the man I will have my children with. I know it will be hard to accept, and I will give you time to come to terms with it," she said gently but then her voice took a steely, slightly menacing tone, not unlike the one Severus uses towards his least favorite students, "You have one week, one week to decide if our friendship means enough to you to get over your immaturity and except the decisions I make with _My_ life, because it is my life and whether or not you choose to be a part of it; Severus and I will be together forever!"

Turning to Harry, Hermione said, "Sorry to leave you like this, we'll meet you at the Farwell party tonight, but right now we need to think of a suitable punishment for Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore."

Harry, Ron and Severus stood watching in astonishment as she walked out of the Hall. "She must be angry if she left you here with us, without protection." Harry said mockingly.

Severus smirked, "Yes, Merlin knows how I survived before she took it upon herself to protect me." He paused, "I should probably follow her though, like the love-sick puppy that I seem to have become."

Harry grinned as he watched him leave. Maybe Professor Snape wasn't that bad after all!

* * *

The END!

* * *

**Acta est fabula, plaudite!**

* * *

Tell me you weren't expecting them this to be realistic... I like my characters to be out of character..mine.. everyone else's should be in character. 


End file.
